Great Aunt Maureen
Great Aunt Maureen was a character in Raven's Home. She is the sister of Raven's maternal grandmother, Vivian, and thus is her grand-aunt. Like her sister, Maureen possesses psychic abilities comparable to Raven and Booker. Maureen lives in Chicago nearby 352 Hauser Avenue and is very close to Raven and her twins. She was portrayed by Debbie Allen. Personality Active and vibrant despite her age, Maureen does not like to acknowledge the limitations of her body (describing herself as "fit and fabulous") but does not hesitate to ask for physical help when she needs it. Maureen still enjoys life, is very affectionate with her family, and effortlessly charms whomever she meets. History Switch-or-Treat Realizing that Venus is in retrograde on Halloween, for the first time since Booker developed his powers, Maureen sets out to warn the Baxters of the possibility of switching bodies if two psychics touch under such rare conditions. However, due to her mistrust of the security of phone lines, Maureen travels to their apartment on foot, as fast as she can, only to discover she is already too late, as Raven and Booker have already undergone the transfer. Maureen calms the panicking family by revealing the switch only lasts until midnight. However, then Maureen meets Nia's Halloween date, Miles, and not knowing that he, too, has a type of psychic ability, shakes his hand and switches bodies with the youth. At Nia's insistence, Maureen, now in Miles' body, accompanies her to the Halloween Carnival at George Washington Carver Community School. When a disbelieving Tess, pokes at "Miles" she gets a not-so-gentle warning to stop. Nia takes her date to meet her friends, Sienna and Zeena, and Maureen easily charms the two girls who doubted that Miles even existed. Maureen enjoys the party, fearlessly eating treats she would normally avoid in her real body. However, she notices that Nia is not having a good time. Nia confesses that she wishes the real Miles was there too. Maureen then returns to the apartment and gets Miles in her body to come, and encourages the pair to have fun on their own. Later that night, on the roof of the apartment building, Nia, Tess, and Levi, join the mismatched pairs. At midnight, the trio witnesses the reversal process as the four affected psychics all fall down. Everyone quickly returns to their proper bodies, but Great Aunt Maureen still needs a little help to get to her feet. Appearances Season 2 * Switch-or-Treat Trivia * Maureen lives within walking distance of 352 Hauser Avenue, although there is a bus line available. * Apparently, Raven has given her a key for emergencies, as Maureen does not bother to even knock when she enters to give her Halloween warning. * Although she does not display them, it is presumed that Maureen possesses precognitive abilities akin to those of the other powered members of her family. * It is possible her full name is Maureen Merrybelle. * Like Raven, Maureen wears wigs daily. * She prefers not to mention psychic abilities over the phone, as she seems paranoid about who might be listening. * Maureen tends to give the twins food-related endearments. * Actress-dancer Debbie Allen is a lifelong friend and mentor to Raven-Symone, who considers her a personal hero. *Debbie Allen directed five episodes of That's So Raven: **''A Goat's Tale'' **''The Road to Audition'' **''Boyz 'N Commotion '' **''The Four Aces'' **''Be Prepared '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Psychics Category:Minor Characters